


I've Got Just The Thing

by Sierra_Oceans



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boys' Love, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Momma!Yuuri, Mpreg, Papa!Victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8560621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sierra_Oceans/pseuds/Sierra_Oceans
Summary: Yuuri's pants no longer fit now that he is further along in his pregnancy. But Viktor is 3 steps ahead of him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a dabble I did for a request. If you haven't noticed already, mpreg is involved. If you don't like, don't read. Hope you like it! :D

“Oh, come on…” Yuuri muttered as he tossed yet another pair of pants off to the wayside. He looked in the full size mirror in front of him. He was 14 weeks along, just entering his second trimester with he and Viktor’s child. He hadn’t been showing much, up until this point. Now, none of his pants were even remotely fitting. This was a bit annoying to Yuuri, since even his weight gain during the off season didn’t force him into new pants.

Yuuri sighed and stroked his protruding belly lovingly. It would be worth it though once the baby was here with it’s parents.

“Another pair didn’t fit love?” Viktor popped his head into the room, seeing Yuuri still in just his underwear.

“No, and I don’t have any kind of backups. I need something if I even want to go to the store to buy new pants.” Yuuri replied, moving to the dresser to search in vain for something to wear.

“Well, it’s a good thing I prepared for this day.” Viktor announced as he entered the room, making his way to the closet and reaching into the back. He grabbed a closed bag and handed it to Yuuri. “I think this should fit just fine.” He stood behind his lover and wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s waist, rubbing small circles into his soft bump.

Yuuri quickly untied the knot in the bag. “Thank you Viktor, I can always cou-” Yuuri turned his head and glared at Viktor.

“What~?” Viktor whined innocently. Yuuri pulled a light blue and white maternity dress out of the bag. Viktor smiled widely. Yuuri rolled his eyes and threw the dress at Viktor’s face and walked out of the bedroom. “Oh come on, it’s would look adorable on you. Plus, you won’t grow out of it!” Viktor called out as he chased down his boyfriend.

Yuuri covered his face with his free hand while holding Viktor’s with the other as they sat on the train heading to the shopping district. Viktor was beaming with happiness that Yuuri agreed to wear the dress, not like he had any other options. Yuuri snuck a glance at Viktor and couldn’t help but smile and move his hand from his face down to his belly. Viktor noticed and chuckled as he planted a quick kiss on Yuuri’s cheek.

“Told you that you’d look adorable.” He whispered.

“Viktor!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! If you would like to suggest any prompts for these 2 adorable dorks, mpreg or otherwise, please leave a comment below!


End file.
